


Click

by Drumchik



Category: NCIS
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set four months after previous Undercover. Gibbs and Kate are not as safe as they think they are and the secret is about to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters et al belong to the people that make NCIS

Jethro Gibbs woke up at the same time every morning. Usually he got straight up, worked for a while on the boat, showered, made his wife coffee and woke her up.

This morning, he decided to stay where he was. 

Kate Gibbs was curled up around his body, her head resting on his chest, her body gloriously nude. She was six months pregnant now, the swell of her belly more noticeable.

And Gibbs thought she was never sexier.

“You’re watching me again, aren’t you?”

He looked down at her, grinning when he saw her eyes were still closed. He ran his hand down her back. “You’re beautiful.”

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “You know, if everyone knew how sweet you really were…”

“It’d ruin my reputation.”

They kissed gently and he ran his hand down her body. 

“God, it’s tempting to just…”

“Behave. You have work. I need coffee. And then I’m getting a massage.”

“A massage?” He got out of bed and put on his boxers. “I can give you a massage.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, not that type of massage, Jethro.”

He leant over and kissed her deeply. Kate moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her body towards his.

“How much…don’t stop…time do we have before you go to work…” Kate’s eyes fluttered closed as Gibbs kissed her neck.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” He felt her fingers dip beneath his boxer shorts. “And apparently you don’t either.”

“Stop talking and just take me,” she whispered, kissing him again. “Then you can get to work sooner.”

He chuckled. “Ever the practical one. Why don’t you just suggest I take you in the shower?”

“Not so easy lately with the extra cargo,” she whispered, moaning as he ran his fingers up her inner thighs. “Jethro please…I need…”

“Shh,” he whispered, kissing her and urging her onto her knees. “I know.”

Kate felt him leave the bed. “You better be just getting rid of those boxers Jethro, or I’m going to kill you. Never mess with a pregnant woman.”

Gibbs smirked and got back on the bed, his hands running down her back. “Relax, Katie. I’ve never let you down before.”

With one deep thrust he was inside her and Kate moaned at the sensation of them finally being joined.

“God…that never stops being so good.”

Gibbs bent down and pressed a kiss to the small of her back as his hands held tightly to her hips. Sometimes he wondered what they did to each other’s bodies during the night – they were always so turned on by each other. One hand moved to cup her right breast, rolling the sensitive nipple between his fingers.

Kate let out a long groan of his name, pushing her body back against his. He quickened his thrusts, one hand holding her tight and the other trailing down from her breasts to flick against her clit.

“Oh…Jethro…”

“Come on, sweetheart.” He kissed her back once more. “Let go.”

She cried out as he rubbed her clit hard, and her body shuddered with the force of her climax. Gibbs thrust twice more before groaning her name and spilling inside her.

He held her gently, easing her back down onto the bed. 

Kate lay on her back, looking up at him with a smirk. “Well. That was one heck of a wake-up call.”

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her tenderly. “You better rest before your massage. I don’t want you to try to go out on wobbly legs.”

“You have such an ego,” she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs bent down and kissed her once more. “Love you, Katie.”

“Love you too.” She swatted his butt. “Now go get into your shower or you’ll be late.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

\--

Things had been slow at NCIS headquarters that morning, so when lunchtime came Gibbs decided to call his wife and ask her how she was – and maybe tease her just a little. But after two hours and multiple calls that went straight to voicemail, he started to get an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Luckily for him he remembered the name of the spa, and dialled it up, moving away from the team so they couldn’t hear his call. “I was wondering if I could talk to Kate Gibbs, please.”

“Who is calling?”

“Her husband. Jethro.”

“Oh, Mr Gibbs. Mrs Gibbs didn’t come in.”

“What?”

“She missed her appointment. I thought that maybe she got tired with the baby – although it is unlike her not to call…”

Gibbs didn’t even let the woman finish talking before he snapped his phone shut. He walked back to his desk and stared at the phone for a moment. Ziva, Tony and McGee all noticed, exchanging glances as they wondered what was going on.

Then his phone rang.

“Gibbs.”

“Ah, Agent Gibbs. I assume that by now you know Caitlin did not make her massage appointment.”

Gibbs’ hand tightened around the phone. “Ari.”

It was said loud enough for the rest of the team to here. And Ziva was beside him in a second. Gibbs pushed her away. Tony indicated that McGee should start a trace.

“Very good, Gibbs. Although I would have thought you would be more surprised to hear my voice.”

“Where is she?”

Ari laughed. “Surely you don’t expect the game to end that easily.”

“This is not a game, Ari! Tell me where she is!”

“Perhaps I shall call back when you are in a better mood.”

Click.

Gibbs slammed the phone down and stared at McGee.

“Uh…nothing, boss. Only that he’s in Washington.”

Ziva once again moved up to Gibbs. “Ari is alive?”

“Get Ducky and Abby. We’re going to talk to the Director.”

\--

“So,” Ari said, his eyes running over Kate’s body, “you are pregnant. How many months are you?”

Kate said nothing, but she moved her hand protectively over her belly. One of Ari’s henchmen slapped her in the face and Ari instantly put the gun to the man’s head.

“You never hit this woman. Understand?”

“But…”

“Don’t make me kill you. Now leave us.” When the man had gone, Ari got some ice in a cloth and handed it to Kate.

She wordlessly put it to her split lip.

“I apologise for his stupidity. It’s impossible to get good help these days.” Ari sat back down opposite her. “Now, aren’t you going to fill me in on the happy event? I’m sure it’s Gibbs’. I’ve seen you with him.”

Kate’s eyes flew up to look at Ari. He grinned at her.

“You’re disgusting,” she told him.

“How many months, Caitlin?”

“Six.”

“And you are married.”

Kate said nothing again, but her eyes dropping to her wedding ring gave the obvious answer. 

“You haven’t asked me why I brought you here.”

“I know why.”

He seemed amused. “Really? Enlighten me.”

“You want Gibbs.”

“True.” He smiled. “But it’s such a pleasure to have you here as well.”

Kate ignored him. 

“You and Gibbs really thought that you could fool me? You should have left, Caitlin. Never come back. But then again, you couldn’t help yourself, could you? Such a slave to your emotions.” Ari tutted. “Now of course, you’ve made everything worse.”

“Go to hell.” Kate glared at him. “You’re not going to get Gibbs. The United States Government does not…”

“…negotiate with terrorists. Yes, I know. Of course, I think Gibbs would make an exception for you. Then again, I have men watching him – I have to hope they won’t get trigger happy.” Ari stood up. “Hungry?”

\--

Gibbs pushed open the door to Jenny Shepherd’s office, with McGee, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Abby following him. “You tell them. You tell them what you did to Kate and then you tell me how in hell you screwed up!”

“Agent Gibbs!”

“You tell them! Because my wife is missing and I know who has her!”

“What is he talking about?” Ducky asked the Director.

She sighed and realised that she had no choice. She stood up. “Four months ago, we realised that Ari had gone rogue and his plan was to torture Agent Gibbs. And, at that time, Agent Todd came to us and told us that she wanted us to draw Ari out. It was then that we decided to fake Agent Todd’s death.”

“You mean Kate’s alive?” Abby said, turning to Gibbs.

He nodded.

“At the time, the intention was to keep all agents of NCIS uninformed but Agent Todd refused to do the operation unless she could tell Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs flexed his hand. “Tell them the rest.”

“Why? That part has nothing to do with me.”

“Tell them the rest of the story.”

Jenny sighed. “We also offered Agent Todd another position, but she turned it down, saying that she had to return here to Washington and to Agent Gibbs. And that in a few months she would be unable to be in the field as she was pregnant.”

Ducky turned to Gibbs. “Caitlin is pregnant?”

“Six months.” Gibbs turned back to Jenny. “Tell them the rest. About Ari.”

“Gibbs…”

“Tell them!”

“Gibbs, at the time we thought it was perfectly acceptable that the FBI take custody of the body and…”

“Well obviously someone screwed up! Because that sick bastard has my wife!”

Jenny sighed and sat down. “We’ll have to coordinate with the…”

“No. No coordination. My team will do this.”

“Agent Gibbs…”

“No!” Gibbs slammed his fist on her desk. “I’m not letting this get screwed up. You promised me the last time that Kate would be fine and that Ari was gone. This time, I’m going to make sure.”

Jenny took a deep breath. “Agent Gibbs…”

“How long have you known?”

“Known what?”

“Known that Ari wasn’t really dead.”

Jenny glanced at the group around her but said nothing.

“How long!?” Gibbs paused. “You’ve known since Kate went undercover, haven’t you?”

“Jethro…”

“You would have told us that she was okay, we didn’t need to pretend she was dead…”

Ziva looked at the director incredulously. “You’ve known Ari was alive for six months?”

“The FBI assured me…”

“The FBI assured you that he was dead!” Gibbs took a menacing step towards Jenny. “If ANYTHING happens to Kate…”

Ducky put a hand on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Jethro. We need to find her. Let’s start now.”

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky, Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs stood outside the home he shared with Kate. Gibbs took a deep breath and gestured to the car in the driveway.

“Kate’s car.”

“Meaning she was abducted from the house,” Ziva said. “Meaning there could be witnesses.”

Gibbs pointed to the houses. “That one’s empty. Those two work. Those ones are on holiday.”

“Keys,” Abby said, pointing to some on the ground. “Are they Kate’s?”

Tony snapped on his gloves and picked them up. Gibbs nodded.

“Those are hers.” He got out his weapon. “I’m going inside.”

Ziva was immediately beside him, her weapon drawn. “We should be careful. Ari could have left men here, or set up a bomb.”

“If he’d left men here, I’d be dead already,” Gibbs replied. “And he doesn’t want to kill me. Not yet.”

They swept the house, Tony and McGee bringing up the rear. And after Ducky and Abby were inside, the team finally got a good look at how their boss had been living since Kate had – not died.

It was a warm home, obviously with a woman’s touch, but plenty of Gibbs in it as well. 

“Do you have any pictures?” Abby asked.

“Pictures of what?”

The others looked on in interest.

“Of Kate. Of you and Kate.”

“What? You forgot what she looks like?”

“Gibbs!”

“I think she’d like to see pictures of your wedding perhaps?” Ducky suggested. “Or the two of you together? Or…”

Gibbs put up his hand. “I get it.” He looked at the five people sitting around him, who were more family than he would ever admit. “Hang on.”

When he returned, he had a few framed photos in his hand and he passed them to Abby. “There you go.”

Abby looked at the first picture. It was a candid shot of Gibbs and Kate, in front of his still unfinished boat. They were in each other’s arms, and she was laughing and Gibbs was smiling. The next picture was Kate in a simple white gown, Gibbs in his uniform, and they were kissing. The final one was of Kate alone – he had obviously caught her in an unguarded moment, and she was sitting on the porch swing, her legs dangling off the end and her hand resting on her swollen belly. Abby smiled and handed them to the rest of the group. 

“You look really happy, Gibbs.”

Gibbs glanced at the picture of Kate alone on the porch swing and he felt his heart tug. “We are. Which is why we need to find that bastard.” He took a deep breath. “Abby, I’m going to get Kate’s PDA. It has some people at the Secret Service she trusts. I want anything and everything they have on Ari. McGee, you tell Fornell to get his ass down here. Ziva, I want you to think of anywhere he could have taken her. Ducky I…”

Ducky glanced in the direction of the kitchen. “I will make some tea, I think.” He looked up at Ducky. “Unless you and Kate are feeding that child caffeine already.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gibbs couldn’t hide the smirk. “There’s tea back there somewhere.”

As Ducky headed towards the kitchen, Tony stood up.

“Boss, is there any chance Kate could get away from him? We could widen a search area.”

“She’s six months pregnant, DiNozzo. No weapons. What do you think?”

Abby put her hand on Gibbs’ arm. “We’ll find her, Gibbs. Why don’t you go get me that PDA?”

As he disappeared again, the team just looked at each other.

“They have a nursery,” Ziva said. “There is a crib and a changing table. And toys. And one of those things people hang over the crib that turns around…”  
“A mobile,” Tony said.

“Did it have coffee cups on it?” Abby asked. When the others just stared at her, she shrugged. “Just a thought.”

Gibbs came back with the PDA and looked at the group. “Well? Get moving!”

\--

Kate shifted on the chair, her back aching. She noticed Ari staring at her, and she frowned.

“Are you uncomfortable, Caitlin?” He gestured towards a bed in the corner of the room. “I had that prepared especially for you. I wouldn’t want you uncomfortable.”

Kate lifted an eyebrow. “A bed? Really, Ari? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“You have my word that no one will touch you.”

“Your word.” Kate tried not to laugh. “Excuse me if that doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence.”

“Your cynicism disappoints me, Caitlin. Especially since you are going to bring a child into this world.”

“Your optimism surprises me. Especially since you know by now that Gibbs will kill you when he finds you.”

“If he finds me.”

Kate watched curiously as Ari nodded to someone. The next thing she felt was the prick of a needle in her arm. She tried to twist away but she felt so tired.

“Come now, Caitlin,” Ari said softly. Time to rest.”

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sat on the front porch of his home, on the steps. He didn’t want to sit in the swing – not without Kate. He heard the footsteps in the gravel of the driveway and looked up.

“Jethro.”Tobias stood in front of him. “I was surprised when I got your call.”

“I was surprised when the sick bastard who was supposed to be dead kidnapped my wife.” Gibbs looked up at him. “Want to tell me how that happened?”

Tobias sat next to him. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know? It was your agency that was supposed to get rid of him, and you were supposed to tell us when Kate could come out of hiding.”

“I wasn’t informed about what happened with Ari. I only knew that Kate was going undercover.” Tobias sighed. “I didn’t know that Ari wasn’t really dead.”

“Would you have told me if you knew?”

Tobias sent him a look.

“This is my wife, dammit! If anything happens to her…”

“Then let the agency help you.”

“You think I’m an idiot, Tobias? You think I’m going to let the people who let Ari get away, who got us into this situation, mess this up?”

Ducky walked out onto the porch. “Ah, Agent Fornell. Jethro, I have some tea ready. Are we serving Agent Fornell as well?”

“No,” Gibbs said, standing up. “Agent Fornell is going to go find out what he can about the idiots that let Ari out.”

Tobias stood up. “Anything I can do…”

Gibbs shook his head. “Your people have done enough.”

\--

Kate moaned and shifted in the bed. Her hand rested on her belly, relieved to feel the baby moving. She tried to sit up, but her head felt woozy. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened, ready to fight.

“Don’t fight it, Caitlyn.”

“What did you do to me?” Her limbs felt heavy.

“You were tired and you needed to rest. Both for yourself and the baby. I simply gave you a sedative to ease you into sleep.”

“You DRUGGED me?” Kate tried to get up but was again thwarted by the sedative in her system. 

“I assure you it’s not harmful to the baby.”

“And of course you’d be telling the truth.”

“I’ve never lied to you, Caitlyn.” Ari smiled and sat back on the chair beside the bed. “Perhaps we should call your husband – see if he misses you.”

Kate went white as she watched Ari dial the number. 

\--

Gibbs snatched up the ringing phone. “Kate?”

“Guess again.”

Gibbs frowned and urged McGee to start a trace. “Ari.”

“Better. So, are we in a better humour now? Ready to talk about the game – and your lovely wife?”

Gibbs fumed down the phone. “Let me talk to her. Prove that you have her.”

Ari shrugged. “Fine. This should be interesting.” He handed the phone to Kate. “Your husband wishes to speak with you. Do not tell him where you are or I’ll have him killed immediately.” He smiled at her. “Don’t think I won’t.”

“Jethro?”

Gibbs felt the relief wash over him. “Kate.” He clutched tighter to the phone. “Katie. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. My head hurts a little, but I’m fine.” She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. “And tired. Really tired.”

“I’m going to come get you, Katie. You know that.”

She smiled into the phone. “I know. We know.”

He realised she was talking about their baby. “You okay there?”

“We’re fine. Jethro – be careful. He’s…”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Ari snatched the phone off her. “Enough. You have your proof.”

“I am going to kill you, Ari.”

“You can try.”

Click.

\--

McGee frowned. “He’s jamming his cell. For the first few seconds it looks like it’s going to give us a location, and then we get nothing."

“Well find something McGee!” Gibbs glared at him. “The longer he has her, the more time he has to hurt her!”

Ziva walked up and held out a list. “These are the places I know of that Ari used to go.”

“Well don’t just stand there! Start running them down!”

Ziva glanced at Ducky, who gestured towards Tony and so she and Tony left the room. Ducky turned back to Gibbs.

“I know you’re worried about her, but taking it out on your team will not help anyone.”

Gibbs clenched his fists, feeling the terror run through him. “I can’t lose her, Duck. Not now.”

“And we won’t.” Ducky looked thoughtful. “Might I recommend a different course of action?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Maybe in order to find Ari, we need to think like Ari.”

Gibbs stared at a photo of Kate that sat on the mantle. “I’m listening.”

“He takes pleasure in torturing you, taking what you want and need the most, and taking it away from you. We have Ziva here and she was brought up to learn many things that Ari knows. Perhaps she could shed some insight.”

“Go and get her. Get Tony to continue running the locations down.”

“Jethro, I know how upset you are, but these people are not just your co-workers. They are your friends, and dare I say it, your family. Try and remember that.”

\--

Ziva stood in front of Gibbs. She could see the pain in his features and she hoped that she would be able to ease it. “He won’t kill her.”

Ducky looked confused. “I thought that was the way he was going to hurt Gibbs.”

“It does not serve his purpose to kill Kate unless Gibbs is there. If he wants to truly torture Gibbs, he will want him to watch as he kills her.”

“That doesn’t help us find her.”

“No, but this might.” Ziva held up a list. “It is a list of places that I gave Ari as safehouses. They are Mossad safehouses, and most were shut down and not in use. There are three that are close enough for him to have taken her. He will not be far – he wants you close enough that he can watch you.”

Gibbs took the paper. “Duck, give this to Tony.”

Ducky left the room and Ziva looked up at Gibbs.

“I am sorry. For what Ari is doing to you.”

“Not your fault.” Gibbs sighed. “He…”

“We will get her back, Gibbs.” Ziva was defiant and stubborn, her eyes blazing. “I will not rest until we do.”

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Abby studied Gibbs for a few minutes. He was just sitting on his bed, unmoving. The room was filled with Kate, her things, her pictures – and Abby was nervous to go in. But she took a deep breath and spoke.

“I knew,” Abby said.

Gibbs looked at her. “About what?”

“Well, not that it was you, but about a week before she died…I mean…”

“Abs…”

“Kate came to talk to me. She said she thought she was pregnant, and she was nervous about telling the father.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I asked her if she wanted it. And she said very much. And then I told her that’s all that matters.” Abby smiled at Gibbs. “I’m happy for you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs smiled back and patted the bed next to him. Abby walked in and sat next to him.

“We’ll get her back, Gibbs. Besides, she’s tough. She’ll hang in there until we get her back.”

“Gibbs!” McGee appeared in the doorway. “He’s calling again.”

\--

“Hello again, Agent Gibbs. How are you?”

“Let me talk to Kate.”

“Unfortunately Caitlin is sleeping right now,” Ari replied, glancing over at the woman who was sound asleep on the bed. “You have a beautiful wife, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs’ hand tightened on the phone. “Ari…”

Kate stirred in her sleep, her eyes blinking into wakefulness. When she realised where she was, her hand covered her abdomen, and she shrank back on the mattress, her eyes fearfully looking at Ari. The man noticed she had awoken and flashed her a quick smile, before returning to the phone.

“Your wife has awoken from her beauty sleep. She is devastatingly beautiful. How on earth did she end up with you? I have been watching you both, Agent Gibbs. Watching you hide your relationship. Watching your wife as the child grows in her belly. Does your team know, Agent Gibbs? Does your team know that you make love to Caitlin almost every night? Yes, I’ve been watching you every night. Watching as you touch her and taste her and push yourself inside her. I watched as you brought her off again and again and she screamed your name.”

Gibbs’ fist slammed down on the desk, startling the rest of the team. “Stop your games, Ari. What do you want?”

“Oh at first it was just to torture you but…but now that she is here, I wonder if I should enjoy Caitlin just as you have been.”

The team watched in concern as Gibbs started breathing heavily.

“If you touch her…I will kill you. When you took her, I was just going to shoot you – nice and quick and clean. But if you touch her, it’ll be slow. Real slow. Until you’re begging me to just kill you.”

Ari laughed. “Do you mean like how Caitlin begs you to bring her pleasure?”

Click.

Gibbs looked at the phone in front of him then at McGee. “Where is he, McGee!? I want to know where he is NOW!”

\--

Kate shuffled further back on the bed. “I didn’t think rape was your style, Ari.”

He laughed. “Oh, it’s not. If we’re going to make love, you’re going to be willing and wanting it.”

“Never going to happen.”

“Yes, but Gibbs doesn’t know my policy about making love with women. Right now, I bet he is torturing himself from the inside out because he doesn’t know what’s going to happen to you.” Ari sat down on the chair across from the bed. “How do you feel, Caitlin?”

“More than ready to kill you.”

“You shouldn’t say such things in front of the baby. They can hear things from the womb you know.”

Kate turned away from him, her eyes staring at the wall behind her. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not.” Ari rose from the chair and went to get her some water. “I’m going to kill Gibbs.”

\--

“We need to go and get her. Now.”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Tony, Ducky, Abby and McGee watched in surprise as Ziva and Gibbs stared each other down. The standoff had begun as soon as Ari had hung up on Gibbs, and the intensity was increasing it.

“We have three safehouses. We hit them all, take Ari out and get Kate the hell out of there.”

“Ari is no fool. He will be waiting for you.” Ziva glared at Gibbs. “You think he won’t kill both you and Kate the minute he sees you? You need to THINK, Gibbs! Go in with a plan, not just burst in there.”

Abby knew she was the only one brave enough to break the deadlock and she piped up. “We’re all going, Gibbs. So we need a plan, unless you want to get us all killed.”

That was enough to keep him quiet. His mind still racing over Kate and Ari’s words, he bit his lip and stared at the blueprints for the Mossad safehouses. “Alright. What’s the plan?”

\--

Kate knew her husband was coming when she heard shouts and shots echoing around the room. Two shots hit Ari – one from Gibbs’ gun and one from Ziva’s.

Gibbs walked over to look at the dead man. He shot him again, and was tempted to empty his clip, but then he heard it.

“Jethro.”

He turned around and saw Kate on a bed in the corner. He was by her side instantly.

“Katie. It’s okay, I’m here.”

She kissed him and he held her tightly to his body.

“Are you okay? Is the baby alright? Did he…”

“No.” Kate pressed a finger to his lips. “He did that just to torture you. And the baby is fine. I’m just a little woozy. He gave me something to make me sleep.”

Gibbs tenderly lifted her in his arms. “Come on. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Gibbs ignored the protest of the EMT’s and held Kate tight in his arms as he carried her out to the waiting ambulance. Even with their child growing inside of her, she was still light, and he looked down at her, her head resting against his shoulder and her eyes unfocused with exhaustion.

“Stay with me,” she murmured, as they neared the ambulance.

He kissed her on the forehead. “I won’t leave you. I’m right here.”

“Love you.”

“Love you back.”

The ambulance crew shut the doors after she was settled on the gurney and Gibbs stayed holding her hand, kissing it tenderly.

“How many months pregnant are you, ma’am?”

“Six.” Kate and Gibbs answered together and he smiled at her.

“Okay. Shouldn’t be too long before we get to the hospital.”

Behind them, alone in the warehouse, Tony put his arms around Ziva as she stared at her brother.

\--


	5. Chapter 5

She shifted in the hospital bed, slowly waking up. Her eyes glanced over at the fetal monitor, relaxing when she saw the steady beep. She looked over to where Gibbs was slumped in a hospital chair, and she could tell he wasn’t asleep. “Jethro.”

His eyes flow open and he was by her side in a second. “Katie.”

“Kiss me.”

Their lips met in a deep kiss and his fingers caressed her cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I’d like to go home now.”

He smiled. “I know. But you have to stay in overnight. Doctor’s orders.”

“Can I use your gun to shoot my way out of here?”

He smiled briefly at her words, then he brushed some hair from her face. “I thought…”

“I know.” She took his hand. “Me too.”

“I had to tell them. About us. And the baby.” He rested his free hand on the swell of her abdomen. “Actually, I made Shepherd tell them.”

“How did they react?”

“Shocked. Happy. Mad.” He kissed her fingers. “I didn’t really care. I just needed to get to you.”

She urged him closer and they kissed again. Kate moaned, her hand clutching at his shirt.

“I want to go home with you.”

“I’m not going home. I’m staying right here.” He smiled at her. “Later, it’ll be just you and me here.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Later?”

Gibbs sighed. “The whole lot of them are out there. Except Ducky, who, as a special favour to me and a welcome-back present to you, is autopsying the bastard to make sure it’s really him this time.”

“Good. I hope he’s in pain.”

“Ducky?”

“Ari.”

“He’s never going to get anywhere near you again, Katie. I swear it.”

“I know. I saw you kill him, remember?” She shifted on the bed. “Are you really going to let DiNozzo see me like this?”

“You look sexy.”

“Jethro.” 

“You do!” He grinned. “What the hell, maybe it will make up for what he’s been through. Seeing you gorgeous and sexy and…”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Jethro.”

They kissed again, and then Gibbs bent down to kiss her belly. 

“Go get them,” Kate murmured, ruffling his hair.

He nodded and a few moments later he came back in, sitting next to her on the bed and holding her hand. McGee, Abby, Ziva and Tony all stood in the doorway, just staring. Kate glanced at Gibbs.

“What? I told them they could come in.”

Abby was the first to break the silence and she practically ran into the room, hugging Kate tightly to her. “I thought…” her voice broke.

“I know,” Kate murmured, and she hugged the younger woman. “I wanted to tell you, I really did. I had to fight like hell to tell Gibbs. I couldn’t go away, pregnant, and not tell him.”

Abby pulled back, resting her hand on Kate’s stomach. “There’s really a Gibblet in there?”

Kate smiled. “Yeah, there is.” She caught Tony staring at her. “You okay there, Tony?”

“You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Do I look dead?”

His face broke into a grin. “Actually you look pretty ho…”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs warned.

Kate looked up at Ziva and she felt her heart tug for the woman who must be conflicted and in pain. “Ziva, I’m sorry. And thank you.”

Ziva shifted on her feet. “Thank you. And you are welcome.”

McGee was still staring at Kate, his mind running between fantasy superhero Kate and the woman sitting in the hospital bed, wearing a wedding ring and six months pregnant. Kate lifted an eyebrow.

“McGee…you doing okay? You look a little pale?”

“I’m just…I…”

“He’s processing,” Abby stated, snuggling closer to Kate. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Kate smirked. “Happy I’m in hospital, Abby?”

“That is NOT what I meant!”

Tony glanced at Ziva, who was looking tired. He rested his hand on her back, feeling her flinch and then relax against the touch. “Uh, boss, it’s getting late, and I’m going to take the ninja home. And probie too, before he passes out in shock.”

Kate somehow understood and she nodded. “I’ll still be here tomorrow. Jethro’s orders.”

Tony shuddered. “Man, that’s going to take some getting used to. Jethro.”

Gibbs frowned. “DiNozzo…”

“We’re leaving.” Tony smiled brightly. “Say goodnight, Ziva, and probie.” He glanced at Abby. “I’m not even gonna try pry her away.”

“Good plan,” Abby replied.

“Night boss, night Kate,” McGee said, still in shock.

Ziva didn’t say much, but she nodded goodnight to them. Gibbs looked her in the eye, conveying his thanks. She smiled softly back at him as Tony steered his friends away.

After Tony, Ziva and McGee had left, Kate had encouraged Gibbs to go shower and change, and so she sat on her hospital bed, Abby sitting up beside her.

“So how does it feel?” Abby’s hand was still on Kate’s stomach.

“At the moment? Like butterflies in the tummy.”

“No I mean, how does it feel to be married to Gibbs? And have a Gibblet on the way? And be out of hiding?”

“Better each day, amazing and relieved.” Kate smiled. “In that order.”

Abby smiled as she felt the baby kick. “I guess Gibbs took the news well.”

Kate’s smile widened. “Oh yeah. He’s going to be an amazing father.”

“I wish we’d been there. You know, for everything.”

“Me too.” Kate looked at the younger woman. “I wanted to tell you, Abby. Tell all of you. But I couldn’t risk Gibbs’ life and…”

“She’s stubborn and pig-headed,” Gibbs finished, coming back into the room.

Kate lifted an eyebrow. “Takes one to know one, honey.”

Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of Kate’s head. “Probably why we’re so well suited.”

Abby knew when it was time to leave and that the couple needed alone time. “So, I’ll be back to see you, but I have to get home.”

“Abby, you don’t have to…”

Abby grinned. “Sure I do.” She hugged Kate once more and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. “This will be the best night’s sleep I’ve had in months.”

Gibbs’ hand was resting on Kate’s hand. “Need a lift home, Abby?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I’ll be fine. See you guys later.”

Once they were alone, Kate looked up at her husband. She smiled and gripped his shirt with her hand. “C’mere.”

She shifted on the bed slightly and in a moment he was spooning her, their hands joined and resting on her swollen abdomen. He kissed her neck tenderly.

“Love you, Katie. You scared me half to death and…”

Gibbs felt her shoulder’s shaking as the tears started and he tightened his hold on her. “Shh, don’t cry, sweetheart. You’re okay. You and the baby are perfect.”

“I was scared. I thought…”

“Shh.” He kissed her shoulder. “I’m here. You’re here and that constant kicking is telling us the baby is here.” He caressed her skin, massaging her body in soothing circles as her sobs diminished to the occasional hiccup. “Sleep now, Kate. I’ve got you.”

So she relaxed in his arms, safe and protected, and finally slept.

\--

It was after midnight when Ducky stood in the doorway to the hospital room. He saw Kate sleeping peacefully, and Gibbs holding her tight. Gibbs could sense someone there and his eyes flickered open to stare at Ducky.

“Don’t wake her,” Ducky murmured. “She needs her rest.”

“Ari?”

“Ziva is escorting his body back to Tel Aviv. And yes, I am sure he is dead.”

“Good.” Gibbs glanced at his wife who slept on beside him. “She’ll be okay.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” Ducky smiled. “Well, I am off home to get some rest. Goodnight, Gibbs.”

Gibbs smiled back. “Night, Duck.”

\--


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kate buttoned up her blouse as she watched her husband pace the hospital room in a nervous state.

“I’m fine. They wouldn’t let me go home if I wasn’t.”

“I know, I just…”

Kate’s OB arrived then, for one final check. There was something Kate wanted to ask her as well – without Gibbs around.

“Jethro. Go and make sure Tony isn’t doing wheelies with MY wheelchair.”

He grinned and kissed her lips tenderly. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Nervous Dad?” Dr Michaelson asked.

Kate smiled. “Nervous about everything. Including me.”

“I can’t blame him. He must have been worried.”

Kate looked at the space Gibbs had stood in. “Yeah.”

The doctor checked the charts. “You’re good to go. We’ll schedule your next appointment.”

“I do have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“When I got pregnant you said it was okay for Gibbs and I to…continue with everything as normal.”

Dr Michaelson smiled. “You mean sex?”

“Well, yes. I wanted to make sure that even after all this…”

“Kate, you and the baby are perfectly fine. I’m not sure I would recommend a sex marathon, but if you and your husband want to be intimate there’s no problem.”

Kate relaxed. “Okay. Thanks.”

Dr Michaelson nodded. “Just keep taking it easy, Kate. You and the baby are going to be fine.”

\--

He had babied her all day. He did all the work, cooked all the meals and cleaned up. He had ordered her to stay on the couch or in bed.

She wasn’t having anymore of it.

So that night, Kate sat on the bed, her eyes watching her husband as he stripped down to his boxers. “Jethro.”

He glanced over at her. “Yeah?”

“Take it all off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I look unsure?”

“No…you look pretty damn sure.”

“I want you,” she told him. “More than anything in the world, I want you right now. I want you in bed, making love with me.”

He took off his boxers and crawled onto the bed, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. Kate’s arms went around his body and she arched up towards him as he ran his fingers down to brush across her heat.

“I love you,” Gibbs whispered, kissing her softly. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. “So much.”

He kissed his way all over her body, all over her shoulders, down her neck and to the tips of her breasts. Kate moaned, arching her body towards his warm touch. His hands, lips and tongue were reclaiming her, removing any trace that Ari had been even close to her.

“Jethro,” she murmured, her hands running down his chest. “I’m yours. All yours.”

Gibbs bent down, kissing her again, before whispering in her ear. “How will it be best for you?”

Kate grinned and pushed him onto the bed beside her. “On your back, Gunny.”

He grinned back at her, his hands on her hips as he helped her straddle him. He reached up, cupping her cheek. “I love you, Kate.”

Her hand covered his, before she turned to kiss his palm. “I love you too, Jethro.”

She lowered herself onto him, throwing her head back in bliss as he filled her. One of his hands steadied her at her waist, while the other slid up to caress her breasts. Kate arched her back, one hand bracing herself on Gibbs’ chest. She moaned as he thrust, and when he stopped her eyes shot open and stared at him.

“Jethro…”

“Wait. I want to be closer.” He helped her off him and moved back on the bed, his back against the headboard. He crooked a finger and Kate smiled, moving upwards on the bed until she straddled him, his knees providing her with something to rest her back against.

Kate leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Gibbs tangled his right hand in her brunette locks, as he ran his other hand down to tease her centre. She whimpered and took his hand, kissing it. She lifted her body with his help and slid down onto him as he thrust up.

“Oh,” she moaned, her hands resting on his shoulders.

He smiled, his fingers caressing her everywhere he could reach. Gibbs loved his wife so much, and to have her with him again, to be as close to her as possible. Her eyes watched him as they moved together, and she smiled down at him.

“I love you, Jethro.”

“I love you too, Kate.”

His hand brushed down over her body, and he pressed hard on her clit. Kate whimpered, feeling the pleasure just out of her reach.

“Oh god…”

Gibbs smiled at her, watching her head arch back at the pleasure running through her body. “Look at me, Katie.”

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek as she looked down at him, her eyes widening as her orgasm washed over her. He surged into her one more, groaning her name and his arms encircled her body as she collapsed against him.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he murmured. “The most important thing in my life and I thought I’d lost you.”

“You’re never going to get rid of me that easy, Jethro,” she replied, closing her eyes as she rested on his chest. “Remember, we’re in this until we’re both old and grey.”

Gibbs chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m already old and grey, Katie.”

“Fine then, until I’m old and grey.” Kate shifted on his body until she was comfortable. Her lips broke into a smile when she felt Gibbs’ hand rest protectively on her belly. “Junior’s fine, Jethro. We’re both fine.”

“And it’s going to stay that way,” he said firmly. “You two are the most important things in my world.”

“And you are the most important thing in mine,” she replied. “So you just take care of that old and grey body. I am completely and totally in love with it and…” she trailed her finger up his chest. “When I wake up I have plans for it.”

“Plans, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kate yawned and snuggled closer. “So rest up, Gunny.”

Jethro smirked and closed his eyes. “Yes, ma’am!”

FINIS


End file.
